n4lfandomcom-20200214-history
Races
There are many races present in the Sands of Eterna campaign, but the "Common Races" are the primary playable races (listed below). Each race has advantages, and most races have several variations to choose from. The race you choose for your character can determine how s/he is treated by each society, his/her views on other races, and any other daily behavior. Race is not, however, a strict definition of your character. Each race has its own stereotypes, but not each member of that race has to fit them. Let your character's race be a guide for how to play, but there is no need to feel limited by it. Dragonborn Dragonborn are a tall, strong race modeled after the legendary dragons. They come from self-sufficient clans, and their bond to their clan is stronger than any other allegiance. They have scales, sharp teeth, and the ability to exhale dangerous elements upon their enemies. Dragonborn have no official subraces, but can choose between 10 colors, with associated elements: # Black (Acid) # Blue (Lightning) # Brass (Fire) # Bronze (Lightning) # Copper (Acid) # Gold (Fire) # Green (Poison) # Red (Fire) # Silver (Cold) # White (Cold) Dwarf Dwarves are a bold and hardy people, with lives, memories, and grudges, spanning centuries. While they are small in stature, they make up for it in courage and toughness, with strong resistances to physical damage and ailments. Dwarves have two playable subraces: Hill Dwarf "As a Hill Dwarf, you have keen senses, deep intuition, and remarkable resilience." Mountain Dwarf "As a Mountain Dwarf, you're strong and hardy, accustomed to life in rugged terrain. You're probably on the tall side (for a dwarf), and tend toward lighter coloration." Elf Elves are a slender and graceful people, living in shrouded realms and surrounded by magic. Elves can live well over 700 years, allowing them wisdom and perspective on many things. They are descended from Fey, allowing them nimbleness and immunity from some forms of magic. Elves have three playable subraces: High Elf "As a High Elf, you have a keen mind and mastery of at least the basics of magic. In many realms there are two kinds of High Elves. One type is haughty and reclusive, believing themselves to be superior to non-elves and the other elves. The other type are more common and more friendly, and often encountered among humans and other races." Wood Elf "As a Wood Elf, you have keen senses and intuition, and your fleet feet carry you quickly and stealthily through your native forests." Dark Elf (Drow) "Descended from an earlier subrace of dark-skinned elves, the Drow were banished from the surface world for following the goddess Lolth down the path to evil and corruption. Now they have built their own civilization in the depths of the Underdark, patterned after the way of their Goddess." Gnome A Gnome's energy and enthusiasm for living shines through every inch of his or her tiny body. Gnomes often live in hills and woodlands, and are naturally gifted in magic. Gnomes have two playable subraces: Forest Gnome "As a Forest Gnome, you have a natural knack for illusion and inherent quickness and stealth. Forest Gnomes are rare and secretive. They gather in hidden communities in sylvan forests, using illusions and trickery to conceal themselves from threats or to mask their escape should they be detected. Forest Gnomes tend to be friendly with other good-spirited woodland folk, and they regard elves as good fey and their most important allies. These Gnomes also befriend small forest animals and rely on them for information about threats that might prowl their lands." Rock Gnome "As a Rock Gnome, you have a natural inventiveness and hardiness beyond that of other Gnomes. Most Gnomes in civilized settings are Rock Gnomes." Half-Elf Half-Elves are a race made by the mixture of Humans and Elves. They do not fully fit the characteristrics of either ancestor, but their soft features and well-rounded cultural knowledge allows them to be particularly charismatic. As such they make for excellent diplomats, and their acceptance into most cultures allows them the opportunity to learn from a wider variety of teachers than most. Halfling Halflings are small, kind, and curious; a race native to pleasant farming communities that take pride on being warm and accommodating hosts. They excel in nimbleness, stealth, bravery, and matters of luck. Halflings have two playable subraces: Lightfoot "As a Lightfoot Halfling, you can easily hide from notice, even using other people as cover. You're inclined to be affable and get along well with others. Lightfoots are more prone to wanderlust than other Halflings, and often dwell alongside other races or take up a nomadic life." Stout "As a Stout Halfling, you're hardier than average and have some resistance to poison. Some say that Stouts have Dwarven blood." Half-Orc Half-Orcs are physically intimidating, martially talented, and relentlessly enduring. They stand taller than most other races, easily reaching well over 6 feet tall, and are strong by nature. Culturally, Half-Orcs are rejected by most groups other than Humans, and even in the most accommodating communities Half-Orcs will reside in slums and ghettos. Their wild ancestry does not mean that they are inherently evil, but it does weigh on them, and their willingness and ability to control the rage inside them is the mark of a good or evil Half-Orc. Human If you are reading this, you are most likely a Human. Humans are short-lived and exceptionally ambitious, with their ability to adapt to new situations proving a remarkable counter to their short lifespans. As Humans have spread across the world, they have become incredibly varied in appearance and culture. Their ability to learn quickly, as well as the wide variety of cultural origins, makes Humans a very powerful race. Tiefling Tieflings are primarily human, and despite their appearance, nature, blood, and abilities, have no biological demonic ancestry. They are the product of an ancient pact between a group of humans and an overlord of the Demonic Planes. Most other races are inclined to see them as sinners themselves even if they have done no wrong. As they are often oppressed or even hunted based on their appearance, Tieflings often live in small groups, keeping to the shadows of large cities, always with their guard up. But the life of a Tiefling isn't entirely dismal, as many darker sorts will seek them out for their unnatural talents.